The Dojikko and the Skull Pair
The Dojikko and the Skull Pair '(頭蓋骨のペアとドジっ子 ''Zugaikotsu no Pea to Dojikko) is the 1st chapter of FbAddict's storyline; Fairy Tail: Adventures in Egalia. Ramona Watt encounters a Mage named Miyuki and her partner Sasuke and two mysterious figures reveal themselves. Story In the continent of Egalia, there is a country of floating islands; Eurail and one of these islands, the isle of opportunity: Warsfeil is the busiest of the islands (excluding the capital). Within this country there are is a population of 1 million; 5% of which are Mages - extraordinary individuals who practice magic. These mages convene in organisations known as Guilds and allow mages to take on jobs and earn money. One such guild in this floating island, is the Guild of Blazing Skulls: Burning Catarina. This guild is viewed as troublesome by the citizens of Warsfeil and is known throughout the island as such, two members of such a guild serve as the starting point for this adventure through Egalia. The two mages, walking through the marketplace were seemingly in a row, the short, hooded girl began to strike the tall, scarf wearing man. "Sasuke dammit, I told you not to buy any more scarves jackass!" "Jeez Miyuki." he began to rub his head where Miyuki had struck him, "they were on sale and I need a new Wednesday scarf." Miyuki sighed and pulled at her hair in irritation, "what is the obsession with scarves seriously? All your scarves look the same anyway." The pair continued their squabbling whilst walking through the street, attracting some attention from onlookers; a fact that seemed to further irk Miyuki, who then grabbed her partner and launched him at a fruit cart. Sasuke appeared to be dazed slightly while the owner of the now-destroyed cart was frantic and appalled with the destruction of his livelihood. The cart and ground began to freeze over as Sasuke appeared to come to; "Oh, so you wanna go? Right here Miyuki?" he shouted, beginning to rise. enraged by Sasuke.]] Without hesitation, Miyuki then threw her head back, her teeth bared and eyes crazed as whisps of fire began to circle around her. "HELL YEAH SASUKE LET'S DO THIS!" Sasuke then felt himself flying to either side as he dodged numerous fireballs. The crowd had then gathered around the two mages dueled over a trivial squabble, a pink haired girl watched in awe as Fire and Ice Magic battled it out in the city market. Her eyes twinkled as she gazed at the amazing spectacle, she clenched her Wand to her chest as she twitched with enthrallment. to attack Miyuki.]]Most of this section of the market either frozen or ablaze, Sasuke and Miyuki continued their argument as Sasuke bellowed "Ice-Make: Spear!" and a lance of ice formed in his palm as he launched it at his younger companion, the wall of fire around her melting it before her. The two seemed to become aware of the onlookers and realised their duel was best saved for another time. "Hahaha, um...sorry everyone!" Miyuki exclaimed with a forced smile as she and Sasuke ran towards the end of the market. The pink haired girl then ran after them, shouting for them to halt, but to no avail. After darting around corners and alleys, the girl appeared to be lost. "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, where could they have gone?" and looking around making sure no one was able to see her. "Open, Gate of the Dolphin: Delphinus," upon shouting the command and wielding a magical key, a small, dolphin-like creature appeared by her side. "Umm, Ramona; why have you summoned me in an alley...with no one here?" Ramona then donned a vacant glare as if in recollection. "Oh yeah, Delphi-Chan I need you to find someone for me." Delphinus seemed more enthusiastic to help and released a squeak from his mouth which bounced off of the alley walls, throughout the intricate inner maze of the Warsfeil alleyways. Delphinus' echolocative skills had paid off, allowing him to lead Ramona through the alleys and into another alley, where Miyuki and Sasuke had continued their skirmish about Sasuke's impulse buying. "That scarf cost you 2000 Egors! We did not defeat the Hundröd Thief Guild for you to squander all of the reward money!" "IT'S DESIGNER AND IT WAS ON SALE MIYUKI!" he exclaimed as the fire mage leaped at him. This had confirmed it, these two were mages and belonged to a Guild. Ramona - who had been hiding behind a wall - approached the pair and made herself known; the two (with Miyuki on Sasuke's shoulders, pulling his hair as he screamed) stopped in their tracks and took notice of the pink haired mage before them. Ramona's eyes grew large and their twinkle intensified. The two mages' childish brawl resulted in Sasuke's neck being exposed and Miyuki's cloak revealing her shoulder, Ramona noticed they beared guild marks: a burning skull. She sheepishly approached the flailing mass of brawling bodies and began to poke and prod at the two tattoos. "umm.....can we help you?" Miyuki mumbled, her mouth occupied with biting Sasuke's leg. "Oh dear, my apologies I just wanted to see if you..were..part...of a...WOAH," Ramona had tripped over Sasuke's scarf and fallen. She quickly jumped to her feet and began to laugh it off. She then cleared her throat and shlyly repeated herself: "I just wanted to see if you were part of a mage guild, you see I'm looking to join one around here 'cause, well: I'm broke hahahahahaha" The pair exchanged looks and retreated to the corner of the alley to whisper and occassionally look back at the pink haired young lady. "Well, let us introduce ourselves clumsy lady, my name is Sasuke Akiyama, an ice user. And this little hothead is Miyuki Koizumi. We come from the mage guild: Burning Catarina!" Miyuki then pushed her partner out of her way and continued: "we don't like to show off our marks because we're not exactly everybody's favourite bunch 'round these parts. We'll take you to our master if you really want to join us, but I think we'll have to assess your skills personally, first; so, tell us a bit about yourself....?" "Oh yes, sorry, my name is Ramona Watt and as you can tell from Delphi-Chan here, I am a Celestial Spirit Mage: I use keys to summon Celestial Spirits to help me fight." The duo spent a while marvelling over the dolphin spirit and then began to chat more with Ramona. They agreed to take her to see their guild master, but Sasuke suggested they get ice cream first. The trio then walked back through the market to the square, where they hunted voraciously for an ice cream vender. After half an hour's search they came across a small stall with a jolly looking, plump man behind it. The sign above it read: "Mr. Wallaby's Ice Cream. The Finest Ice Cream in Egalia!". The plump man began to laugh as he greeted the three mages. "Hohohohoho, I am Mr. Wallaby and this is my ice cream stall, I can whip up any flavour you want in just a jiffy, any flavour at all, just 200 per scoop and 25 per topping, what'll it be missy hohoho?" "Oh, I was wondering do you have my favourite? It's.." "Strawberry & vanilla?" He interrupted, leaving Ramona looking shocked. "How did you know? That's amazing!" "Oh hohoho I'm just extremely lucky, good as guessing so I am! I can guess anyone's favourite flavour and 8/10 times I'm right. Just like how your tall friend here likes Toffee and your short little companion here enjoys blackcurrant the most." "WHO YA CALLIN SHORT YA BIG GALOOT!" Miyuki exclaimed, causing some of the ice cream to melt. "Miyuki!" Sasuke interjected, "your eyebrows are catching fire, you really need to control your temper." Mr. Wallaby simply laughed off the outburst and apologised. He reached into his pocket and whipped out a wooden wand. With one flicker, the three were presented with ice cream in their hand - conjured from Mr. Wallaby's wand. Miyuki smirked, "so he's a mage too. Creation Magic is a useful little thing I guess. HEY! D'ya ever think about just whippin' up some big egors and blowin' this popsickle stand?" "Oh no, that's against the rules. My magic let's me conjure objects from thin air, sure I could make tables; chairs, even food but never money or gold. And I can only conjure around 5 or 6 objects at a time. Here, let me show you." and with another flick of his wand, he had created a sun lounger and parasol near Ramona. After marvelling over the delicious ice cream and hospitality, the three then bid farewell to the jolly ice-cream man and then headed off. appear.]] On a nearby rooftop, a A cloaked, masked figure loomed over the square alongside his shorter companion who remained perched on his shoulder. The shorter man giggled, "Time to take what's ours eh, Giles?" To which the taller man bowed his head, "yes, Marlo-sama." A large group of cloaked, masked men appeared behind them, with Giles holding a long chain around his hand. Characters by Affiliation Fights *Miyuki Koizumi vs. Sasuke Akiyama (minor; no victor) Magic, Spells and Abilities Used Magic Used *Celestial Spirit Magic' (星霊魔法 ''Seirei Mahō) **Summoned the Dolphin, Delphinus. *'Creation Magic' (創造魔法''Sōzō Mahō'') *'Molding Magic' (造形魔法 Zōkei Mahō) **'Ice-Make' (氷の造形魔法 (アイスメイク) Aisu Meiku) *'Sound Magic' (サウンドマジック Saundo Majikku) Spells Used *'Ice-Make: Spear' (槍 (スペア) Yari (Supia)) Abilities Used *Melee Combat *Hand to Hand Combat *Echolocation Items Used *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Dolphin Key *Wand. Navigation Category:FbAddict